customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zanywoop/Spring Mecha Contest!
Hey guys, remember Pacific Rim? That movie was great for all our inner kids who gleefully laughed at the massive robot versus monster action that exploded everywhere. It. Was. AWESOME. Remember Invasion From Below? Who else just bought it for the parts? Well, I sadly had to, so I bring you... (You can skip the monologue if you choose) Mecha contest! If you've me grow on this wiki, you've probably seen this: Or this: And if you've known for me longer even, this may ring a bell: Point is, I love Mechs. I owned practically every Exo-Force Mecha I could get my hands on. The Supernove still proudly stands in the corner as I write this, in fact. I was Very dissappointed when Lego decided that instead of doing a new line of heroes, they would instead almost directly plagiarize Pacific Rim, and ended up with odd Hero Factory/Exo-Force hybrids. Now, I've never skimped on my mechs. I do full size, Hero compatible Mechs. And I feel this area is promising. Though it wasn't a great set, we did have the Rocka flight suit, so it's definitely doable. Well, I'm rambling now, so.... Specifications and suggestions I won't lie to you. Mechs are not easy. You never, never get them right the first time. Here are some suggested guidelines and hints. 1. It must be a suit of armor designed around a Hero. 2. It should stand between 15-25 cm tall. Most of the height comes form the hero and the mecha's legs. 3. While it is *strongly* encouraged that the Moc be designed with a 2.0 Hero, custom body types or even Herofigs are accepted. However, the winner will most likely submit a 2.0 Mecha 4. These mechs are 100% robotic. Technics will do you good, though I hold my Mechs up with hero limb ribs. 5. Though I know you all want large cannon arms and essentially the original shatterpoint, DO NOT cover your mech with guns. This is armor, not a vehicle. Canonically, I doubt that there be enough power or artillery storage in the mech to carry that many weapons. Take a cue from the current shatterpoint or the Head Hunter- a few small guns or artillery bolstered with strong physical presence. 6. Your entry MUST be an original Moc made by you. Sorry, I just get a bit paranoid with these things. All Mocs are due May 18. This gives you exactly 40 days from the posting of this blog. I will help counsel you of Moc designing if you send me early pictures on my talk page, but I will be trying to grade unbiasedly, so please no more than twice. Prizes will be negotiable, but currently the plan was a Hand-drawn picture of a Moc of your choice. Otherwise, I will have to talk to my superiors on the ramifications of this contest. If you have any other questions, leave them in the comments. I'm just hoping to make the ripples of innovation flow. I wish you all the best of luck! Cheers, Zanywoop Gallery of ideas IMG_0761.JPG|This would be a winning entry IMG_0466.JPG|This has a fairly good chance of winning IMG_0284.JPG|this also has a fairly good chance of winning IMG_0478.JPG|This has the best chance for a Herofig to win. This is also a good example of why you should drop what you're doing a buy the Evo XL machine. IMG_0281.JPG|Make sure to keep your concepts simple. For example, a lumberjack Mecha would feature a chainsaw and a grabbing claw. A sumo Mecha would have massive arms and small legs, while a Football(soccer) or sprinter Mecha would have long legs. See what I'm getting at? IMG_0283.JPG|Functionality makes Mecha fun! I wouldn't recommend designing your Mecha around transformation per se (though that is also a good use of Herofigs...), but if you can just whip up a jet-hover mode from moving pieces around without taking apart the model, your chances of winning are going to go up. Transformation Ideas: Just some suggestions if you do decide to make a fransforming Mecha. These things can be simple, ya see. So, let me show you just how simple these may be, in neutral orange. Transform Sprinter 2.JPG|Nothing impressive- this mech probably wouldn't win, though the wheels are nice. Transform Sprinter.JPG|A herofig, spindly limbs, and the wheels don't fit inside the legs. Many, many knocks off this Moc, however... Transform Trike 2.JPG|TRICYCLE! Transform Trike 3.JPG|I want to ride my...! Transform Trike 4.JPG|TRYCICLE! TRYCICLE! TRYCICLE! Transform Trike.JPG|So there you go! Quick, simple additions work very well. This is essentially how you make a transforming Mech. However.... Transformunky.JPG|Munky! So, you've just made a fairly good Munky Mech! A Mechkny if you will. Transformunky 3.JPG|Akimbo gun arms, passable armoring, and good theming. This is a very solid small Moc. JETMUNKY!!!.JPG|But also, Spaceship Munky! See, without too much alteration to the design of the original Mech. Congratulations on the extra features. Entries *"Quadra"-class battlesuit, aka "Baby Titan" - ChineseLegolas * Riot Suppression Mech - ThePurpleDragonNinja * Energy-charging-thingy Mech(?) - OonieCacola Category:Blog posts